plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 10
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 10 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 9 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 11}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: These Cave Zombies sure are hard headed. Crazy Dave: They just won't take "no brains" for an answer. Penny: According to my data, Neanderthal zombie skulls are 33.2 percent harder than other zombie skulls. Penny: I purpose we deploy Chard Guard. He has a secret up his leaves. Crazy Dave: You mean his ol' Knock 'Em Dead maneuver? Crazy Dave: It'll knock those zombies back where they came from! Penny: I guess it's not a secret any more, now is it User Dave? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Day 10 is a Special Delivery level, so the player cannot choose his or her own plants for survival. Instead, the conveyor belt gives only four plants: Peashooter, Threepeater, Hot Potato, and Chard Guard. Waves 3 5 4 |zombie2 = 2 |note2 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush2 = |zombie3 = 3 3 5 5 |zombie4 = 4 1 |note4 = 100% Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 2 2 3 5 |zombie6 = 5 4 4 2 |note6 = Snowstorm!; first flag; are available |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 3 5 |note7 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = 4 1 |note8 = Snowstorm!; are available |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 3 5 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 4 1 |note10 = Snowstorm!, are no longer available |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 3 5 4 3 1 2 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 4 5 |note12 = Snowstorm!; final flag |ambush12 = }} Strategies :Strategy by *When the level begins, the belt will only give Peashooters and Chard Guards. A Cave Zombie will come in both the third and fifth rows, while a Conehead Cave Zombie comes in the fourth row. *Plant Peashooters in the first column to take out the Cave Zombies out, and place a Chard Guard in the fourth row to stall the Conehead Cave Zombie. Once another Peashooter is given, plant that to take care of the Conehead Cave Zombie. *Continue to build your defenses, placing a Chard Guard in each of the following spots: **Fourth column, third row **Fourth column, fourth row **Fourth column, fifth row *Build Peashooters behind the Chard Guards, making sure that the top two rows are defended to protect against Dodo Rider Zombies. Save the given Chard Guards to heal the already planted ones when they are low on leaves. *About halfway through the level, the Peashooters will stop coming through the belt. Instead, Threepeaters will replace them. Also, Hot Potato begins to be given. *You can now begin digging up the Peashooters to make room for the Threepeaters. Recommended places to place the Threepeaters are in the second, third, fourth rows, so that all of the heads of the Threepeater can fire. Remember to continue to heal your Chard Guards when they are low on health. If the Hunter Zombies or winds freeze your plants, use Hot Potato to thaw them out. *By the time the final wave hits, you should have most of your Peashooters replaced with Threepeaters. Use any remaining Plant Foods wisely, and you should have no problem finishing the level. Congratulations, you win. More chilling levels await you in the Frostbite Caves. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-14-51-36.jpg|By 2015-12-12 19;40;09.png|By FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 6.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 7.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 8.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 9.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 10.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 11.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 10 (PG234) - 12.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety FC10.png|By SOFC10.PNG|By Videos Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Day 10 (Ep.174)|By Frostbite Caves Day 10 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 10's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels